It's Super Effective
by Miss Wisteria
Summary: Lyra has started her wild Pokémon adventure, but will a vicious love triangle destroy her already late-in-the-coming journey? Silver/RivalxLyra/Soul/Kotone, Also some Ethan/Gold crushing. I'll tell you now. It's in vain


A clear sky, bright sun, and a refreshing breeze; It was the perfect day for the young girl. The clear spring air made it easy to breath and move around, something Lyra was eternally grateful for. Today was the day she wanted to set out on her own adventure. She had heard of many trainers setting out on adventures at the young age of ten. It didn't bother her much that she was already 14 and has been cooped up in Newbark Town her whole life either. What did bother her however was how her mother reacted to her idea of her own adventure.

"Lyra, I said no." an older and stern voice snapped. A hint of a waver could be found in the voice. "You're barely a teen, you can't do this. You will just end up... end up like your father did." The woman who was speaking turned from her position at the sink, gloves over her hands. She had short brown hair and tired eyes. Overall, looking very much like a constantly stressed middle-aged woman.

A young girl stood opposite the woman in the same room, bearing the same chocolate brown hair, but with trendy twin hair tales and a floppy white hat. Her eyes burned with determination under the brim of the cap and she clenched her fists. "Mom, why the hell do you always treat me like I'm five?!" She growled through gritted teeth. The only thing on her mind at the moment was not crying in front of her mother right now, not her language or tone. "If I want to go and have a life, follow my goals as you taught me, then I will."

"If I say you won't you w-" The woman was cut off by the slamming of the front door, catching only a glimpse of Lyra's red shirt and overalls before she left. "Teenagers..." she said with a hint of indignation and returned to the sink, cleaning the rest of the dishes with only the slightest aggression. Little did she know that the next time she came face to face with her daughter, the situation would be a little different.

* * *

Lyra slammed the door and stomped out of her porch, her eyes aflare. "God, can't she just let me do what I want?" She cried to no one in particular, waving her arms in the air flamboyantly. She could care less if the other townspeople thought she had Tourettes or something, she was just too frustrated. Even on a normal day, she was never one to care about how much of a fool she made of herself. The overal complex was just a hint of that, even though it added to her innocently-cute look. It could have fooled anyone, in truth.

By the time she reached the gate to Route out of town, she had calmed down enough for reason to hit. 'Wow, I must sound really angsty... and whiney...' She thought solemnly. She hated being the 'average emo teen' as her mother sometimes reffered to her as when she was angry, but she really did think she should be able to get her own Pokémon and have a shot at something better. Something more than a small town girl.

After a bit of deep thinking, which wasn't very much for simple Lyra, she had her plan figured out. Her first stop: Elm's lab. The thin girl, graced with swift and long legs, sprinted over to the large building, largest in the town in fact. Her eyes darted to and fro, trying to stay generally unnoticed. That plan also backfired a bit, as Lyra running around like a James Bond reject did catch some people's eyes, though the girl was much more focused on not being noticed to notice at all.

'All right the lab.' She thought with a smug grin on her face. She was about to do something more rebellious than she had ever done before, but rather than thinking about her actions, she just lived up the moment of drama, as per the usual. 'I hope he still has those Poké-' She froze in her spot. She had snuck around the side of the lab to avoid notice (another failed attempt), but saw that she wasn't the only one with that idea. She peered out from behind a thin tree towards the west wall, catching sight of a strange looking boy. He had fiery hair and a rather dark outfit. 'Look's pretty sketchy to me...' Lyra sneered as she crawled towards the boy. 'I can be the hero today too! This is looking up~'

Just as she came to the edge of the small wood, Lyra's body crushed a large dead branch. It made a painfully obvious sound, and of course, the boy before her instantly turned around. His hair flopped away from his face, reveling a handsome and mysterious looking lad, just about Lyra's age. 'Hey," Lyra grinned mentally, her hat tilting backwards, "He's pretty hott.' She recollected herself and stood up, dusting off her denim attire casually. When she looked up, a chill ran down her spine. The boy was giving her the worst glare she could ever even imagine. His crimson eyes burned with hate, making Lyra feel almost sad.

"Well, I believe you should explain why your sneaking around here." Lyra almost stated, her eyes not showing any weakness to his death glare, even though it felt like lasers were burning her eye sockets. The boy darkened his stare even more, a feat Lyra previously thought impossible. He looked like he truly hated the person staring before him at the moment.

"Feh," He practically spat, turning his head for either dramatic effect for his apparent anger, or to keep somewhat of a watch on the window before him. "I own you nothing except a one-way ticket to not here. Eff off." He returned to his eavesdropping or whatever he was up to, leaving bewildered Lyra behind him. She looked like she was staring at an alien. No one had been so blatantly rude to her before. Newbark was a close knit town and everyone was generally kind. It was simply new to her.

In a state of pure Action-Reaction, Lyra grabbed the boys shoulder and took him from his surveillance once again. Her face was scrunched up with rage. The boy whipped around to face her, startled that she was touching him. Nonviolent contact was not something he took well. "Where do you get off," Lyra started in her lecture tone, "talking to someone like that you don't even know, and a girl?! I asked why you are being a creeper back here and I'm not leaving until I get- Wah?" The boy had grabbed Lyra's arm, forcing her hand away, his face dark and stormy.

"Lay off, will you?" He said in an intonation that could have been taken as yelling. "I have no time for whining chicks like you." He forced her arm away, causing her to trip and topple backwards. He hadn't intended for her to actually fall, but what concern was that of his? He would just sit out the crying and bitching and she would eventually go away.

But the crying never came. Eventually, the boy looked back and saw Lyra simply staring up at him, not so much rage in her stare anymore, but more of disappointment. It made him feel weird, so he simply stood up and coolly left. Lyra watched him as he went, her jaw moving back in forth as if in thought, but the squint of her eyes made it look like something along the lines of evil plot. He took no notice and walked away.

Lyra stood up and dusted herself off in as much of a dignified manner as she could muster, then cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted after the boy. "I can't believe I even thought you were attractive!" She gave a huff to herself and made a bee line for the lab. This was only a minor setback in her plans, as she thought a moment. Once again, Lyra turned out to be wrong.

* * *

Only a short walk away, the boy stood stock still, glaring at the ground and mulling over what just happened. 'She thought I was attractive? Whatever. Girls are weird and nothing good comes with meddling with them. I guarantee I won't even see that brat again....' He stalked off into the trees, trying to find another window to creep upon.

Finisons~

[[Authors note:

Hello there guys! I know, I know, I always write one chapter fo a story and never finish, but I have a good feeling about this one! I'm only slightly winging it, so I have inspiration! Besides, I'm only obsessed with the couple right now. I just got SoulSilver. It's eating me alive though that there is no in character romance ;n;

But anyways, yes, I love my douchebags. And gingers. They are the Aryan race face it.

~ O. Beetle Beetle]]


End file.
